


In the Dark of Day

by chiaroscure



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: ...but nandor is Bad at aftercare, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Consensual Somnophilia, F/F, Femdermo, Femslash, First Time, Gender or Sex Swap, Porn With Plot, Post-Season 2, Quiet Sex, Sharing a Bed, Somnophilia, Spooning, Tenderness, everybody's awkward, other people in the room, secrecy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiaroscure/pseuds/chiaroscure
Summary: Immediately after the Théâtre des Vampires, the dynamic within the group — and especially between Guillermo and Nandor — is changing quickly. Navigating the first stage of that process is awkward, but maybe not all bad. Genderswap.
Relationships: Fem!Guillermo de la Cruz/Fem!Nandor the Relentless, Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	In the Dark of Day

“We’re in 118,” Colin Robinson said, jingling a motel key and sliding back into the front seat. “Around the back.”

Guillermo pulled the borrowed van around the building until she spotted the door with the appropriate number in brass on the door, and parked. She followed Colin inside, not bothering to wait for the other three to clamber out the sliding doors in the back.

The room was cleaner and bigger than she had expected it to be. That was about all there was to be said for it. Basic room, drab colors, boring — just like any random motel room. Ideal for the situation, really. Guillermo turned around in time to see Nandor and Laszlo exchange a glance before Nadja elbowed them both in the ribs, but she couldn’t bring herself to care about the vampires’ opinion of their lodging.

They must have decided that their first impression didn’t matter much either, because immediately, Laszlo spoke up with more enthusiasm than was warranted: “I say, these are cozy quarters for recuperating from that shitshow.”

“Yes,” Nandor agreed authoritatively, “it is best, to sleep somewhere like this after a battle.”

“It is a really very nice chamber. Thank you, Guillermo,” Nadja rounded out the group’s approval.

“Colin picked the place,” Guillermo replied shortly, opening the closet door and pulling out the scratchy extra blanket. “I’m going to cover the window with this so you’ll be safe when the sun comes up.”

“I will do it!” Nandor jumped in, snatching the blanket from Guillermo’s hands. She set about the task more eagerly than Guillermo ever would have expected from her. It was probably easier for her, Guillermo reasoned, than it would have been for any of the rest of them because of her height anyway. She watched until Nandor turned back around with an unusual expression. If she didn’t know better, she would almost guess Nandor was waiting for her to approve her work.

“Okay.” She shrugged. “I’m going to have a shower.”

The vampires nodded in silent unity, all standing back so Guillermo could get through the cramped room to the bathroom.

The moment she closed the door, she heard the Nadja hiss, “your _laundry_ , you stupid big turkey? It is a bloody miracle she likes you enough that she did not kill you. Nandor. _I_ would have.”

She listened for Nandor’s reply, but there was none to be heard. So she turned the shower on as hot as she could stand it, the sound of the water drowning out whatever else the vampires might have to say in the other room. Layer by layer, she peeled off clothes and the slayer rig until she could finally duck under the stream to let the water wash away the grime that covered her.

The bathroom was like a sauna by the time she got out. She stood in front of the mirror that was so steam-coated it hardly even counted as a mirror anymore and splashed cold water on her face. The hot shower had taken the tension out of her muscles, but it was too early to give into the weight of how tiring the night had been.

After that, she was left to confront the fact that she could either put her carnage-soaked clothes back on, or wear the cheap bathrobe on the towel rack. She didn’t love the idea of being so minimally clothed around the vampires if she chose the robe, especially not when the other, worse vampires chasing them could theoretically drop in at any moment, but she _really_ didn’t love the idea of dealing with drying blood flaking off of her until she could find an alternative. Maybe there was a washing machine for guests in this motel somewhere. It was still too early for anybody to chance upon her, much less to care about how weird it was to use a public laundry room in a bathrobe…

…Fucking _laundry_.

She grabbed the bathrobe with a sigh, pocketing her wallet but leaving the bloody clothes on the floor where she had dropped them.

The vampires were still huddled more or less where they had been. All their faces snapped up to her the second she stepped out of the bathroom. They looked almost funny, frozen with their eyes glowing in the dim light, similar to the raccoons behind the restaurant when she used to startle them taking out the trash at night. Like the raccoons, they stared at her without speaking for an uncomfortable few seconds.

“Yes! Well, we thought we’d nip out for a quick bite somewhere before sunrise,” Laszlo eventually broke the silence. “Nandor, chap, if you do the same, remember to stick to bat form.”

“I know that,” Nandor snapped. Laszlo just shrugged and left the room with Nadja to disappear into the early morning sky. Nandor glared after them, but she got a hold of herself quickly.

“That is a very enticing vestment, Guillermo,” she complimented, cautious.

“My clothes are dirty,” Guillermo frowned, crossing her arms across her chest. She glanced at Colin Robinson, who chose that moment to switch on the TV, not paying them any attention. “I’ll figure something out to clean them; there might be a laundromat around here somewhere.”

Nandor grimaced, but Colin saved her from having to respond without looking away from the television.

“Actually, Guillermo, I’m going to run some errands today once it’s light out. Figured I could pick you up a change of clothes while I’m out.”

“Oh,” Guillermo said, surprised. “That’s…sure, yeah that’d be great, if you don’t mind. Thanks, Colin.”

“I wouldn’t offer, but you did just save our lives. We all kinda owe you one, buddy.”

“Yes,” Nandor agreed quietly.

Feeling all of a sudden like the remaining time before sunrise was way too long to spend in this room with Nandor and Colin, Guillermo tried to think of something outside that she could do without real clothes.

“Aren’t you hungry too?” she said to Nandor, failing to come up with ideas for how to get _herself_ out of the room.

“I am fine,” the vampire replied flatly.

“…Okay, well maybe I’ll just go see if there’s a vending machine or something, then.” 

“I will go with you.”

Guillermo blinked in exasperation, but it was always too much work arguing with Nandor when she decided she wanted to come along on Guillermo’s boring little adventures.

“Whatever,” she sighed. She pulled the robe’s belt a little tighter around her waist before venturing outside into the chilly morning air, Nandor following silently behind her like some kind of weird giant vulture. They had driven past an alcove in the building’s exterior on their way around, Guillermo remembered; that seemed like the place to start. If she was lucky, there might even be a laundry room to scope out for later.

The amenities station was basic but good enough. One machine for snacks, one for drinks, and one for ice. Guillermo shot an involuntary glare at Nandor about the ice, but the vampire was too captivated by the snack machine to notice. 

“Who is it that operates this kiosk? There is no one here.”

“I do.” Guillermo stepped forward to inspect the offerings. Nandor looked at her in alarm.

“You did not say you had been here before. That is not safe, Guillermo —”

“No, I’m —”

“We should not have come to a place where you could be recognized!”

“That’s not —”

“Why did you not —”

“ _Nandor_.”

Nandor scowled, affronted, but stopped talking. Guillermo pushed her glasses up on her nose wearily.

“I don’t mean that I _work_ here. It’s a machine. I put in money and punch the button to tell it what I want.” She inspected her options, inserted a few quarters, and entered E2 for a Clif bar that was doubtless at least three years old. “Then it drops it down —” Nandor watched with rapt attention as the coil spiraled until the bar fell, “— and I can grab it. See?”

Guillermo bent and retrieved her purchase. Nandor glanced skeptically between her and the machine.

“But you _have_ been to this…automated kiosk before, and this is why you know how it works?”

“No, Nandor, it’s just a normal vending machine. They’re really common.”

“…So you have _not_ been here before?”

“No, I have never been here before.”

“…Okay.” She paused, looking almost embarrassed. “Guillermo, I am…”

She trailed off. Guillermo waited, but Nandor did not continue.

“What?” Guillermo prompted. Nandor looked away.

“Nothing. Forget it.”

The vampire drew away from the machines, evidently bored with them now. Guillermo skipped the drink machine; water from the room’s sink was good enough. She gave a cursory glance around for indications that there might a laundry room, but that looked like a lost cause for now.

To stall for another few minutes, she leaned against the wall and opened the wrapping. She wasn’t especially hungry, but she figured it might give her an energy boost. She needed one; she was feeling increasingly dead on her feet the further the adrenaline rush of the theater receded. Nandor stood at the entrance to the vending machine area, watching her in such a way that she probably believed was subtle.

Things were weird with Nandor at the moment, but Guillermo couldn’t say she minded her presence here right now. She felt decidedly exposed wearing only the thin motel bathrobe out in the open like this; it was kind of reassuring to have Nandor’s imposing figure between her and anybody else who might walk in looking for an early-morning snack. She could almost convince herself that Nandor was there for the specific purpose of standing guard over her. It was probably just her tired mind making too much of Nandor’s shift in attitude after leaving the theater, and if tonight had proven anything it was that Guillermo didn’t need guarding, but still, it was a nice thought.

Close to shivering in the cold and at a loss for other ways to kill time after throwing away the empty wrapper, Guillermo resigned herself to enduring whatever mind-numbing program Colin Robinson was watching. Nandor again followed her over the short stretch of pavement back to the room.

Guillermo ducked into the bathroom to retrieve her rig from the pile of clothes. By the time she had it in hand, Nandor had installed herself on the bed on which Colin was not sitting at the foot. Guillermo went over to the table by the covered window to set down the rig where it would be easily accessible. The little wooden chair from the table didn’t look comfortable, but she didn’t really want to sit either behind Colin or beside Nandor, so she dragged it back against the wall so she could watch the TV. It didn’t matter what was on it, she decided; she just needed something to look at while she planned.

As it turned out, planning didn’t happen. Nothing happened. Within minutes of sitting down her eyes glazed over, functioning thoughts on standby. At some point, Nadja and Laszlo came in and sat at the head of the bed Nandor had not claimed. They talked in hushed voices amongst themselves, but said nothing that caught Guillermo’s attention, so she just sat and stared and the hypnotically boring…show? movie? It was hard to say. She hadn’t thought she was this tired, but being around Colin Robinson did tend to have this effect, intentional or not.

“Okey dokey,” Colin said, finally switching off the TV close to sunrise. Guillermo blinked as if she had been unconscious. “Time for me to head out. I’m starved. Hope you guys don’t have any mishaps with the curtains!”

The night’s events and Colin’s choice in programming having apparently worn them down all by now, they collectively grumbled their assent without bothering to respond to the taunt. Nadja and Laszlo collapsed on the bed Colin had just vacated the second the door closed, pulling the blankets over their faces and going still almost immediately.

Guillermo, meanwhile, trudged over to make sure the handle had locked automatically. Satisfied that it had, she fastened the deadbolt, and, for good measure, heaved the dresser in front of the door. Colin Robinson would just have to wait until sunset to get back in the room; Guillermo wasn’t taking any chances.

“Hopefully that’ll be enough,” she muttered to herself, then to Nandor: “I should probably stay up and make sure nothing happens, though. Just in case anybody finds us.”

She dragged herself back over to the little table by the window. She wasn’t sure she would be much use if anything did happen with how tired she was by now, but maybe the uncomfortable chair would help keep her awake.

“No one will be looking during the day time, Guillermo,” Nandor said, voice a little sharp. Guillermo paused to look at her.

“They might have human associates though, right?” Guillermo replied hesitantly. Nandor made a face. “Or maybe energy vampires?”

She moved the chair away from the wall, toward the table. Nandor jolted an inch forward on the bed, looking unhappy.

“They will not find us here, Guillermo. They will not know where to search; you and Colin Robinson have hidden us well. This place is not the kind of place where they will expect us to choose for hiding from them.”

Guillermo paused again. “I —”

“Rest, Guillermo. Please.”

Guillermo nodded slowly, prompting Nandor to grin now she had won whatever rivalry she inexplicably had with the chair. She could not quite stifle her relieved sigh as she sank down into the mattress. She arranged the blankets to get comfortable, extremely aware of the sounds of Nandor doing the same on the other side of the bed but refusing to pay her any active attention. They were sharing out of pure necessity. It was safer for all of them to stay together, especially during the day. Guillermo would rather sleep alone, but soon enough the vampire would be closer to dead than undead and it would be as if she wasn’t even there. Any past fantasies or grievances with Nandor were irrelevant to getting to sleep as soon as possible.

She allowed herself one glance when the vampire was settled. Predictably, like the others, she was on her back, covered completely by the blankets, with a pillow over her face. Still, silent, and all but invisible. Easy to ignore.

Guillermo turned toward the wall, set her glasses on the bedside table, and closed her eyes. She was asleep within seconds.

*

“ _Fucking thing_.”

The hiss from beside her roused Guillermo reluctantly semi-awake. The springs of the box spring complained under the violent kicking of blankets (though, amazingly, not off Guillermo). Then there was an irritable huff, quiet again for a second followed by the sound of a pillow forcefully hitting the opposite wall, and at last a fist hitting the mattress with unnatural strength.

Unthinking and not at all ready to wake up, Guillermo reached out to cover Nandor’s hand. The tension in it melted away a split second after Guillermo’s fingers closed over her knuckles.

“Sorry, Guillermo,” Nandor whispered. “I have not slept in a not-a-coffin for a long time.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Guillermo whispered back, leaning forward blearily to squint at the clock. Noon. A long time yet until nightfall. “Just, try to go back to sleep, okay?”

She tried to pull her hand away, but Nandor grabbed it back, her cool palm feeling surprisingly nice in contrast to her own built-up body heat under the heavy blankets. Guillermo became suddenly aware of how much closer they were than they had been when she passed out. And it seemed to be mostly her own fault: she was a lot closer to the middle of the bed now. If Nandor’s light-reflective eyes were not glowing up at her from beneath the sheets, she might have tried to replace the distance between them, but with her one-time master all but clinging to her hand, she just couldn’t.

“I’m —” Guillermo started, but Nandor made a small shushing noise.

“They are sleeping,” Nandor whispered, tilting her head toward Nadja and Laszlo’s bed. Guillermo kind of wanted to be indignant; Nandor had made much more noise cursing and thrashing than she would make by whispering, but there was something soft under the reprimand, so she just nodded. She could hardly see Nandor’s features in the blacked-out room, but it looked like there might be a hint of a smile at the corners of her eyes. Realizing her heart was beating considerably faster than it should be lying in bed, Guillermo turned her face away from Nandor to look up at the ceiling instead, in an effort to get it under control.

Should she be _mad_ at Nandor, still? Now that she was awake, the thoughts started spiraling without much coordination around her head again. A lot had gone down; was the good stuff Nandor had done enough to make up for all the absolutely shitty stuff that had happened over the years — or even just tonight? Probably Guillermo should not forgive her for everything just because she was holding her hand for some reason, completely of her own will. She wasn’t going to be wrapped around Nandor’s little finger anymore; she was —

Nandor rolled toward her, snaking an arm around Guillermo’s waist as she did. Guillermo’s thoughts cut themselves off at that.

“Turn over, Guillermo,” Nandor breathed, barely audible. Guillermo, refusing to believe she had heard correctly, did not move. Nandor must have taken her inaction for refusal, and added, “please.”

So Guillermo did, allowing Nandor to wrap her up in her long, powerful arms. With their bodies pressed flush together from shoulder to knee, Guillermo found it impossible to ignore that she only had a thin bathrobe to cover her.

Whether or not she was mad, it was fine to let Nandor spoon her, Guillermo decided, lightheaded. It didn’t mean everything was forgiven. It just meant that, well, that Nandor was spooning her.

…Nandor was _spooning_ her.

As the vampire settled in, Guillermo tried once again to get her heart rate under control. There was no point trying to hide it; if Nandor had not been able to hear it a minute ago she definitely could now, but Guillermo really was exhausted and she would have to calm down if she wanted to get back to sleep. Closing her eyes, she focused on Nandor’s breath lightly tickling the hair at the nape of her neck. It was surprising enough to be overwhelming, but it was comforting too, just to be held. Her own breathing deepened slowly but surely as she relaxed into the embrace. She could sleep like this, she thought. She wasn’t used to it, and Nandor wasn’t used to sleeping in a bed, but this was okay. Good, even. She could sleep like this…she could…

*

Time felt like it had passed. She had been asleep, almost still was, but not quite. There was a hand cupping her breast. Awakening to the low-burning need between her legs, Guillermo arched against the thigh that she discovered was, happily, already in place for her. Nandor squeezed her breast over the bathrobe in response. Guillermo whimpered

“ _Shh_.” Nandor’s lips were cool against the back of her neck.

Nadja and Laszlo were asleep only feet away, Guillermo recalled dully. She should be careful not to make noise, if she wanted them not to hear what was going on.

Whatever even _was_ going on; this it might as well be a dream for how sleep-addled Guillermo’s perceptions were in the pitch-dark room. And even if it was real, this was not…anything, really. Just a kind of sleep aid or something. Nothing to worry about, hardly even something to pay attention to. Guillermo closed her eyes again and melted back into Nandor’s body, not thinking too hard about it, soothed by the firm but gentle way Nandor was fondling her chest. It would be easy to go back to sleep. This wasn’t going anywhere, so she could just drift away into how good it felt…

Nandor’s fingers teased the skin just under the hem of the bathrobe, and Guillermo’s breath hitched. Lips pressed to the back of her neck as Nandor slid her hand completely under the fabric to knead the soft flesh of her breast, bare palm to bare skin. Guillermo squeezed her eyes more tightly shut when Nandor’s finger circled her nipple. She would ask what they were doing, but Laszlo and Nadja were right there…she didn’t really need to know anyway.

She concentrated on keeping her breathing even as Nandor lazily stroked her nipple to hardness, working to stay in that comfortable haze between being awake and asleep. She didn’t stop her hips from pushing back against Nandor’s. Nandor’s arms wrapped possessively tighter around her and it felt good; it felt so good…she didn’t really decide to do it, but she felt her own fingers picking open the knot in the terrycloth sash around her waist keeping the robe closed. Nandor pulled the fabric back for her, a low sound rumbling in her throat as she charted the naked skin of Guillermo’s stomach. On sleep-thick instinct, Guillermo bent her knee up to part her legs, not really an invitation, just an option, a convenience that felt right in the moment…

Nandor’s fingers slid through her already-slick folds, and Guillermo sucked in a hissing breath at the same time that Nandor growled, “ _yess,_ ” against her neck. Guillermo froze when there was a rustling from the other bed but Nandor did not, finding Guillermo’s clit and rubbing slow, too-light circles into it, her smile unmistakable at Guillermo’s throat.

When no further sound came from Nadja or Laszlo, Guillermo slackened defeatedly into the pillows, giving up on all sense of self-control other than to keep quiet. Her legs fell open, her hips rocking into Nandor’s hand as she stroked her harder but kept that same languid pace. Her other hand wound its way under Guillermo’s ribcage to resume her greedy caressing of her breasts, cool thumb flicking over Guillermo’s sensitized nipples, making her squirm against her other hand.

It was all Guillermo could do not to gasp when two of Nandor’s fingers dipped into her. She was so wet and ready that there was hardly any feeling of stretch at all, just the delicious pressure as the fingers massaged her from the inside. She thrust her fingers gently but _deep_ , curling them against Guillermo’s sensitive, clenching walls on every drag out. Guillermo _knew_ she had to keep quiet; vampiric hearing was better than her own, and Laszlo and Nadja were _right there_ , only feet away, but she almost couldn’t stifle the moans at the back of her throat. Nandor’s fingers inside her felt so _good_ , and the solid way she was holding her felt like protection against being found out.

The mattress squeaked when Guillermo’s back arched involuntarily. She froze, waiting to hear if it had disrupted the others’ sleep. Nandor did not seem to share her concerns, though, continuing to pump her fingers smoothly, in-curl-out, in-curl-out, as if nothing had happened. Guillermo didn’t know if Nandor was convinced the others hadn’t heard or if she just didn’t care, but either way, Guillermo grabbed the blankets and threw them over her head to give them some greater semblance of privacy. Under the sheets, she could smell Nandor’s familiar cold rich fragrance, as well as the motel’s soap on her own skin and the deep, musky scent of sex. If she wasn’t so exhausted and the room wasn’t so dark and the buildup hadn’t been so easy, Guillermo might overthink this, but as things were, she was still only _just_ awake; Nandor’s body behind her was so soft and solid at once, and her mind was too clouded for her to think much about anything.

Nandor pulled her fingers back out, pressing them instead side-by-side overtop Guillermo’s throbbing clit. Her fingers were warmer now from the heat of being inside Guillermo; there was something so intimate about that that Guillermo bucked sharply. Nandor held her tighter in her other arm, one of her legs wrapping over one of Guillermo’s to pin her more firmly down on her back. It was almost too much, but with the unchanging slow pace Nandor maintained, it was also somehow not enough. The deep, undulating circles Nandor was rubbing between her thighs made her ache through to her core, but despite Guillermo’s increasingly erratic rutting, Nandor refused to speed up. She could feel every tiny ridge of Nandor’s fingerprints dragging over her; she wanted to cry out, to beg for more, but she had to stay quiet, and it was clear Nandor knew what she wanted and was just torturing her with it. Making her really _feel_ it.

Guillermo’s own breathing sounded thin and ragged with the blankets deafening her to everything else. It hadn’t been long, but the hypnotic buildup over the last hours had her teetering at the edge already. She wanted to beg for Nandor do speed up, to go harder, to kiss her, to _fuck_ her — but she couldn’t make a sound. If she let herself speak she would break their secrecy; she was barely choking back her desperate sobs as it was. Nandor’s heavy thigh was keeping her lower half locked in place, the hand that was still toying with her breasts keeping her shoulders still, and that was good, because without that restriction she wouldn’t trust herself to remember how to stay still. She was sure Nandor had to be aware of what she was doing to her but she needed her to _know_ — she grappled with Nandor’s arm around her ribs, making sure she wouldn’t let go, digging her nails in to show her how close she was.

“ _Yes_ ,” Nandor purred again in response, her tone making Guillermo’s skin tingle. But she did not change that unrelenting tempo, continuing to feed the pressure that threatened to spill over at any moment, but keeping her maddeningly at the brink.

“ _Come, Guillermo,_ ” Nandor breathed. If Guillermo could think, she would be surprised to hear the words sounded more like reverence than a command, but she was too lost now to notice. All she could do was squeeze her eyes tighter shut and clutch harder at Nandor’s wrist.

 _“Let me make you come._ ”

That was it. The pleasure rolled through her, Nandor’s body her only anchor to reality as she lost herself in the hot waves of climax. Nandor’s fingers eased but didn’t stop, drawing it out, keeping Guillermo helplessly trembling and shaking for as long as she could make her ride it.

Gradually she came back to herself. Nandor’s hand was moving in progressively lighter, shallower lines until she was doing little more than playing idly with the soft hair on her outermost folds. Utterly spent, Guillermo felt her legs drop, jelly-like, flat onto the mattress, her mind ringing with empty noise. The hand between her legs was removed, and she became distantly aware of the sound of Nandor sucking her fingers clean next to her ear. A memory from a long time ago floated through her consciousness, of optimistically discovering that natural lube was made of unfiltered blood, but the thought did not linger long before it floated away, leaving her mind blissed-out and blank again.

Soon, though, Nandor jostled her out of the daze by extracting her other hand from under Guillermo’s chest and starting to roll back onto the other side of the bed.

“Wait,” Guillermo whispered, grabbing weakly at Nandor’s arm. “Can I…?”

She trailed off. The decade of being denied even so much as a hug stopped her from finishing the question, ‘ _…touch you?’_

Nandor patted her hand, almost professionally. “Go to sleep, Guillermo.”

Too worn out to make anything coherent of the feeling of smallness seeping into her post-orgasm glow, Guillermo loosened her grip, and Nandor pulled her arm away. The sensation of again being two separate people on either side of the bed made Guillermo’s chest ache in a dull, lonely way she couldn’t justify. Despite the blankets, she suddenly felt very exposed with her bathrobe open, so she hurried to tie the sash tightly around her waist again to cover herself.

“Why?” she murmured, more to herself than to Nandor. She didn’t really expect an answer; she just had to express her confusion somehow. But Nandor did answer.

“Tonight it is for me to give respect, to you. My… _rescuer_ ,” she said, almost too quiet to hear. But not quiet enough to hide the sliver of humility in her voice.

That was flattering, kind of, but it also made Guillermo uneasy in a muddled sort of way. Had this just been some sort of attempt at repayment? ‘ _Thank you for saving me, Guillermo; I will get you off and we will be even_ ’? That idea didn’t sit well at all. She tried not to let it get to her enough to make her feel dirty; she couldn’t leave the room without putting all three vampires in danger from the sunlight, but if this had just been the second half of some sort of bizarre transaction from Nandor’s perspective, she wasn’t sure how she would be able to stay in bed with her for the next several hours. 

“You didn’t have to do that, if you didn’t want to,” she muttered.

There was a pause. Guillermo tried to resign herself to a whole new form of disappointment, but then there was some complicated-sounding wriggling farther under the blankets, and Nandor snatched her hand again to pull it toward her. It took Guillermo a moment to register what was happening, that what she was feeling pressed against her hand was the delicate bare skin between Nandor’s legs, wetter without having been touched than Guillermo would have even dared to dream.

But then her hand was pulled back up. There were sounds of Nandor closing the fastenings on her pants.

“It is my turn to wait. Sleep, Guillermo.”

That was an interesting take worth examining at some point, but Guillermo’s thoughts tripped instead over the phrasing. She had never heard Nandor come so close to openly acknowledging Guillermo’s longstanding feelings for her — or even to acknowledging that she had noticed them. _Her turn to wait_ implied that she knew Guillermo had wanted something like this to happen for a while, which meant she had been paying attention all that time at the very least. And it seemed pointless to deny that she was _into_ it, even if she didn’t want to _do_ anything about it right now…

“Is it easier to sleep when you're more closed in?” Guillermo asked, surprising herself somewhat with the question. There was a moment of tense silence.

“We should not be talking; it will wake Laszlo and Nadja,” Nandor replied stiffly, turning to face away from Guillermo.

This was a transparent deflection. Nandor had been doing most of the talking tonight; Guillermo had been comparatively very quiet, despite having had much more reason to make noise. But Nandor wasn’t good with this sort of thing, and she definitely wasn’t about to admit to having difficulty with something as simple as sleeping in a bed. Under ordinary circumstances Guillermo wouldn’t call her on it, but so much had happened in the last twenty-four hours that she decided to go for it, and rolled over alongside her bedmate. It was awkward; Guillermo could easily imagine the expression of discomfort Nandor was making from the way the muscles in her back went rigid, but Guillermo waited, and after a few long moments Nandor seemed to settle into the new position. Guillermo didn’t put her arm around her as Nandor had done with her, but there would maybe be time to build up the nerve for that another night.

 _Maybe_.

She grinned into Nandor’s hair. _Maybe_ was a lot better than the chances had ever been before.

“Stop that,” Nandor grumbled. “Thinking whatever you are thinking. It is very noisy.”

She stifled a laugh, realizing her pulse was up again. “Sorry.”

Nandor huffed, but didn’t say anything more. Guillermo shifted around into a comfortable position; surprisingly, she didn’t think it was going to be very hard work getting back to sleep again after all that. Laszlo and Nadja were quiet in the other bed; there were still a few hours before sunset; Nandor had gone dead to the world again within minutes. It did not take long for Guillermo to drift off to take advantage of the peace before the uncertainty waiting for her come nightfall.

**Author's Note:**

> guess who’s lost in the femdermo sauce babeyyy! this can actually be a full genderswap if you want it to be; i strategically left out gendered pronouns for laszlo, nadja, and colin, so they can be whatever tickles your fancy.
> 
> kudos and comments are much appreciated!
> 
> find me on tumblr [@sinaesthete](http://sinaesthete.tumblr.com)


End file.
